1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy opening container employing a lever operated opener and, more specifically, to a novel lever and container end structure resulting in improved lifting characteristics for a primary positioned operating lever.
2. Prior Art Statement
State of the art beverage container lever operated opening mechanism teaches that in order to effectively place one's finger on the operating lever of an opening mechanism, one must first engage in an unsafe and inconvenient act of inserting one's fingernail or some thin object between the operating lever lift end and beverage container top panel. This must be done in order to pry up the lever to a point where one can effectively engage one's finger on the contact surface of the operating lever.
Hasegawa in U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,993 discloses a typical representation of present state of the art beverage container lever operated opening mechanism. Hasegawa shows a phase of lifting an operating lever of beverage container lever opening mechanism. However, Hasegawa fails to show the unsafe and inconvenient act of initial lifting of operating lever.
Thus a need exists for a beverage container lever that overcomes problems associated with the aforementioned typical representation of the prior art devices. It is to the provision of such an opening mechanism that this invention is primarily directed.